Harry Potter: Evolution
by possom2009
Summary: Note:Brotherhood version. Harry dissapeared the summer after his fifth year. Ten years later, the Xmen find a boy in suspended animation, and Logan finds a link to his past.
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter: Evolution.**

**By: possom2009**

**

* * *

**

**Thoughts**** -...-**

**Ch1: Your _what!_**

Logan stared at the sight before him. A boy with black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar, who could be no older than fifteen or sixteen, floated in a tank like device that he remembered all too well. On closer examination, he discovered writing etched near the bottom of it that read 'X Ver.2.'

Gazing around, he spied what he had been looking for, partialy hidden under a sheet. Removing it, he was greeted with a computer system that would have once been called high-tech in the mid-nineties. Silently thanking Rogue for showing him how to work a computer he set to work on finding out what whoever set this place up did to the kid in the tank.

Finding a file with the same words as the ones on the tank, his eyes became as big as saucers as he read on.

_Subject name: Harry. Middle and last name deemed unnecessary at the current time._

_Age: 15_

_Code name: X2_

_Date of acquisition: July 2nd, 1995_

_Abilities: Subject has abilities similar to that of the original 'Weapon X', as well as a non-mutant ability to shape-shift and numerous other non-mutant abilities of unknown origins. Analysis off subjects D.N.A. for secondary mutations resulted in a startling find. His D.N.A shows no secondary mutations, upon further analysis, it was revealed that the subject is the offspring of the original 'X', hence the similar abilities. Although the claws were expected when the subject's skeleton was infused with adamantium, it also resulted in two foot retractable 'blades', for lack of a better term, from each elbow.  
Subject has proven capable of fighting off both mind controlling devices, drugs and our most powerful telepaths. At first, it was thought that he himself was a telepath, but on further study, it was revealed to be one of his non-mutant abilities. It was finally discovered that he was vulnerable to such things while he was unconscious._

_The following is a list of genetic modifications administered to the subject as well as the percentage of memory wipe completed:_

_Strength enhancement up to 50 percent Speed enhancement up to 70 percent Heightened senses further heightened by 10 percent_

_Memory wipe halted at 30 percent while false memory implants are being created to fill in missing memory gaps._

_Combining the D.N.A of another test subject with a parasitic ability with subjects own D.N.A. resulted in altering the subjects non-mutant shape-shifting ability, in which when the subject touches another mutant and acquires their abilities, the subject retains them instead of them dissipating after a couple of hours._

_Subject is to be placed in suspended animation until he ca be transported to our parent company's main lab on April 17th, 1996._

_File last updated on January 12th, 1996_

Logan blinked a few times after reading the file. **_-Offspring? That means he's my son! '96? My God! He's been in that thing for almost ten years!-_** Ejecting the disc for Hank to study, Logan turned on his communicator. "Storm, ya read me?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice. Several seconds later a females voice could be heard replying.

"You find anything Logan?" After a few moments to compose him self, he finally replied. "You could say that. Have Hank prep the Blackbirds med-bay."

"Med-bay? You get into something your healing factor cant handle?" A man's voice filtered out of the communicator.

"It's not for me Hank." There was a few moments of silence before Storm spoke up. "If it's not for you, then who?"

Storm and Hank out began to worry that he might have gotten into a fight with whoever else was inside the building with him, but a few seconds later the sound of breaking glass and some kind of liquid splashing on the floor came across the communicator.

"It's for my son." Was all Logan said.

**"YOUR WHAT!"** Came the shocked voices of Storm and Hank


	2. Reawakening

**Thoughts -...-**

**Speech "..."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or X-Men: Evolution.**

**This takes place the same time Wanda joins the Brotherhood.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2: Reawakening_**

Hank McCoy looked over the data on the disc that Logan had retrieved. Sighing, he printed out the relevant files for the Professor to read and set to work on examining his newest patient. Whatever the stuff that he had been in before Logan found him, had kept him from ageing.

Finishing up, he picked up his notes and the print out and head up to talk to the Professor. If he were to have glanced back at the teenager, he would have been shocked to see bands of blue and green light dancing across the boy's head.

Several minutes later, his eyes snapped open and with a soft 'pop', vanished.

* * *

Harry slumped to his knees clutching his head. The last thing he remembered was screaming at Dumbledore, **_- Then...some kind of... lab? Wait! Whose Dumbledore? -_** Groaning, he stood up and looked around to see that he was in a clothing store of some kind.

His gaze stopped upon a full-length mirror and his eyes widened. His hair was shoulder length and seemed to move on it's own and his skin was almost snow white. _**-This is...different. -**_ Hearing what sounded like fighting close by, he grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants off one of the racks and quickly dressed before heading towards the front of the store.

Running towards the doors, he instinctively thrust his hands forward, resulting in the doors exploding outwards and crashing on the other side of what looked like a food court, narrowly missing a redheaded girl.

He watched as two oddly dressed groups of teens stopped fighting to look at him before a brown haired boy with a strange red visor covering his eyes began to fire on him. _**-What the hell? He's shooting stunners out of his eyes! -**_ Leaping out of the way of as the guy shot at him again, things he couldn't remember learning or being able to do flooded his mind._** -Fine! They wanna play, then we'll play! -**_ He let out an inhuman roar as he let his instincts take over.

* * *

The Brotherhood just stood there watching as the X-geeks started attacking the new comer. It was Pietro that voiced what the rest of the Brotherhood was thinking. "Um..."

"Maybe we should help him or somethin', yo." Todd said before wincing as the black haired kid delivered a low blow to Summers.

"Uh, yeah, let's go." Said Lance, jumping into the fight.

Four minutes later, the X-Men retreated, leaving a grinning Brotherhood and an exhausted Harry. "I...don't feel... well." Harry mumbled, falling towards the floor.

Pietro rushed forward to catch him, but jumped back in surprise as the black haired kids hair shot forward and stabbed the ground and slowly lowered him down before shrinking back towards its original shoulder length.

Hearing police sirens, Lance sighed. "Someone grab him, we'll figure out what to do with him later."

* * *

Logan had been searching the mansion after Hank had discovered Harry's disappearance, and so far he hadn't caught a whiff of the boy's scent. **_-Hell, even Chuck can't find him! Those data discs weren't kidding when they said that he'd make a great assassin! -_**

He blinked and raised an eyebrow when he spotted some of the kids as they returned from their latest battle with the Brotherhood. "What happened to you guys?"

Scott sat down at the kitchen table and smiled graciously at Jean as she handed him an ice pack, wich he sat in his lap with a contented sigh before answering Logan's question. "It seems the Brotherhood got two new recruits, a boy and a girl. At first it was just the girl with them. A couple of minutes later, this black-haired kid shows up and the next thing we know, we're getting our rear end's handed to us!"

Logan frowned upon hearing this. "Did ya get a good look at them?"

Kitty spoke up next. "Yeah! The girl had, like, a reddish colored trench coat and, like, short black hair. The boy's hair was, like, black too. And he had this, like, odd scar on his forehead." She paused to take a breath before continuing, "They seemed to have the same powers, except the boy, like, used his hair as a weapon and, like, had claws that looked... like...yours." She trailed of as Logan growled and took off towards the Professor's office.

* * *

Wanda sat in a chair and stared at the boy sleeping across from her on the couch, her thoughts jumbled and confused. _**-His powers are like mine. Well, sort of. -**_ She was snapped out of her thoughts as the boy began to toss and turn violently, blue and green arcs of light dancing around his head.

Jumping up, she rushed over to wake him, but when she grabbed his wrist, it was like every thing froze. Seconds later, she blinked as she found herself standing in a kitchen staring at a little boy that looked remarkably like the boy she had just tried to wake up, if he were around five years old that is.

"BOY!" She turned to where the angryshout came from, just in time to see a purple faced, mustached man walk right through her.** _-What the hell? What's going on here? -_**

* * *

Todd was about to take a drink from the soda in his hand as walked into the liveingroom, just in time to see Wanda grab the wrist of the boy that helped them against the X-geeks at the mall, before both the boy and Wanda were engulfed in a giant ball of blue and green light.

Soda dropped to the floor forgotten, Todd stared wide-eyed before he found his voice. **"GUYS! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE, YO!"**


	3. AN:Split

**A/N: Seeing as how that some people like version one of chapter two, while others like the second version of it, I have decided to split it into two different fics. Both will start out the same for the first chapter,but after that they will be AU from each other. Crently, I am going to go back and flesh out chapter one. Hopefully I'll it'll be out this weekend. The first fic will be a Harry+Wanda pairing, wich is the one where he is with the Brotherhood, and the second one will be where he is with the X-Men. The pairing for that one will be Harry and one of the following that I will let the readers choose. Oh yeah, has any one else noticed that FF . net has taken more symbols off after their so called simplifying of the sight. When I logged in to day, the dang thing kept sending me to my profile when I tried to upload this A/N. If you ask me, their just trying to annoy the heck out of people.****( Sigh) I'm ranting. **

**_Jean, It seems most of the Potters are attracted to red heads._**

**_Rogue, Since Harry has a controlled paresitic power they could touch._**

**_Tabitha, Spirited and fun loveing, she could show him how to let loose._**

**_Storm, Not sure how that poped into my mind, but I'll give it a shot. How about, he accidently absorbs her powers and then she trains him to controll his elemental powers and love gradually bloom between them. Remember, he may look like a fifthteen yearold but his real age is orund twentyfour or twentyfive. Just look at Forge, he looks like a teen but he in his thirties or forties._**

**_Kitty, She's smarter than she looks._**

**_Amara, I can see things heating up with this pairing._**

**_Rahne, After seeing her transform, triggers a memory causing him to shift into his animagus form, a large black wolf, he finds himself drwn to her._**

**So tell me wich one and the one with the most votes will be paired with him.**


End file.
